


PROMPTS FOR FREE !

by Lev



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 02:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lev/pseuds/Lev
Summary: No inspiration but the want to write is still strong ?Well, i got tons of inspiration and i can't write anything in english !So here it is, a prompt list free for you to use and give me more stories to read !IF YOU'RE KIND ENOUGH TO MENTION ME/GIFT THE WORK TO ME, i'll share it and comment !!! (Maybe i'll even fanart !!!!!)This prompt list will mainly concern the hyungline (especially Mark because god knows why he is straight out from a novel so it's easy to put him back in ?) But there will surely be more ships to come !





	1. Markbum-Pink Hair AU

**Title :** The Pink Hair AU

**Ship :** Markbum (Can be OT7 tbh)

**Prompt :** Mark was born with pink hair and so is destined to be a Main Character. He doesn't really like all the attention and has been doing his best to get away from all the destiny plot lines that cross his way everyday, like crazy scientists trying to turn him into a half bird man for dubious reasons, or from shiny red cars which would innevitably turn into giant robots, or even from being too invested in any hobby, at least until he can think of himself as a person and not only destiny's toy.

Despite all his efforts, money is necessary to live, so he ends up sharing an appartement with a dark haired grumpy guy crazy about cats and pationnate about music, and Mark find himself quite liking what this story could be.

(Also Jaebeom doesn't need to know Mark occasionnaly have superpowers or that their font door is a portal to alternate dimensions on the full moon days.)

**Inspiration for the post :** [The Nope Manga](http://secondlina.tumblr.com/post/75838385100/nope-the-anime-based-on-that-hilarious-text) : <http://secondlina.tumblr.com/post/75838385100/nope-the-anime-based-on-that-hilarious-text>

**Why ??? :** Because pink hair Mark gives me life ok


	2. Markjin-Puppet AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is a puppet bought by Jinyoung and can say « i love you » when you press his heart. He is granted life one day.

**Title :** The Puppet AU

**Ship :** Markjin (Can be OT7 tbh)

**Prompt :**

1) Mark has been Jinyoung favorite puppet when he was a child and suddently is given life, when Jinyoung find him again after moving out/cleaning his old room.

OR/AND

2) Mark is a lover robot, especialy built to make its owner feel loved. Jinyoung buy it/ receive it as a gift and treats him awkwardly like a human being until Mark suddenly become flesh and bones, and more importantly heart and brain.

**Inspiration for the post :** ... *Jinyoung aggresively pushing Mark's chest* *Mark in a cute voice "I love you, I love you"*

**Why ??? :** have you seen the [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Psk9Po3NwpM) ???? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Psk9Po3NwpM

(there is more [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ibp-BfPpzx8) !! : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ibp-BfPpzx8)


	3. Markbum-SoulmateKissingCurse AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where you are tied forever and bound to only love the person you have your first kiss with. Also a red string develops and allow your newfound soulmate to find you wherever you are ! 
> 
> Alternatively : Mark falls at the airport and has the bad luck to do it on the lips of Im Jaebeom. They're both 16 and awkward and Mark doesn't even speak Korean.

**Title :** Kissing accident

 **Ship :** Markbum (Can be any other ship with a foreigner and a korean in the group tbh)

**Prompt :  
**

Mark (16) is comming to Korea to be a trainee at JYPE after being scouted back in California or just an exchange student. At the airport, he almost dies of triping over a suitcase and almost falling over the barrier. Im Jaebeom (almost 16) catches him just in time and they both fall lips to lips. It's enough for a red string to form between their two hearts and link them forever. Mark's family understand and is very grateful that Jaebeom saved Mark, Jaebeom family is proud of him for taking the good decision at the right time. Jaebeom doen't know what to think and neither does Mark.

 **Inspiration for the post :** Maybe write about how they grow on each other, how they try to defy the soulmate bond, how they loose, how in the end, maybe it was not an accident ?

 **Why ??? :** I love drama ok, i love awkward teen drama.

* * *

 

**I tried : (and half of it is in french) (you don't have to take it into consideration why you decide to write !)**

They meet for the first time at the airport. Mark is 16 years old, he has come to Korea to learn how to dance and sing, and he don’t speak a word of Korean. Jaebum is 15, he was there to say goodbye to his father who was going abroad for a week.  
Mark is not particularly polished at this time of his life, his hairs  are black, dry, his skin is dark from California’ sun, and as he looks for the JYPE’s man who is supposed to get him, someone run next to him, pushing him involuntarily, and he stumble for a second before falling off the stairs.  
It’s both lucky and unfortunate that Jaebum is such a careful person. He sees the teenager loosing balance and just launch himself under him to catch him. The guy face crashes right onto his own face, but the rest of him is light in his arms.  
If it were a girl, any girl really, Jaebum would have been okay with it. He would even tell their friends and parents that she fell from the sky in his arms, a match made in heaven, he !  
But it’s a guy. A guy that doesn’t understand why the Korean boy is spitting words he doesn’t know and rubbing his mouth desperately, trying to wash of their contact. On the other hand, they both understand it very well when people come around them and speak loudly about the red string now attached to both of their little finger.  
It’s a peculiar bond that exterior people can only see when they have strong feeling toward one the soulmate. It can be hate, love, friendship, and Jaebum can only ask himself what the hell he’s going to tell to his mother when he gets back home.  
-A… Are you okay, did I hurt you while falling ? ask in english a deep voice as the hand with the damn red string is presented to his face.  
Jaebum takes it because he’s not rude enough to deny help from someone he doesn’t even know, and lift himself up.  His english is terrible, but the words are simple enough for him to understand what the teenager said.  
-I’m no hurt, he answers. Are you ?  
The guy shake his head no.  
-Tuan Mark, ask sudently a voice from the crowd gathered around them ? It’s the guy with the JYPE badge Mark was waiting for. Mark notices he also has the suitcase he left in the first floor.  
Mark and Jaebum look at the JYPE man, and he looks at them to, suddenly embarrassed.  
-Oh.  
Mark watches Jaebum from head to toe, then bow a little, politely even if very awkwardly, like he’s not used to it.  
-Thank you for rescuing me. I could have broke my neck, Mark says, still in english. Let’s meet again if you ever come to Seoul, i’ll treat you.  
The man that has come to Mark seems to register that Jaebum doesn’t understand what the boy is saying, so he translate for him, and take out a business card on which he write the name of the boy.  
-Call that number if you want to join him, say the man, and a second later, after Mark bowed awkwardly again, they’re both gone, leaving an amazed Jaebum, with a stupid card and a red string around his little finger.  
.  
.  
.  
Jaebum rentre chez lui sous le regard intrigué des passants qui parfois lui envoient des sourires un peu gênés.  
Quand sa mère le voit le soir, perdu, avec son fil rouge, et qu’elle lui demande ce qu’il s’est passé, il lui tend la carte de la compagnie JYPE, avec le nom Mark Tuan écris derrière.  
Elle leur téléphone aussitôt, et demande a parler au responsable, puis à Mark Tuan, mais Mark Tuan ne sait toujours pas parler Coréen. Jaebum entends sans écouter la conversation qui suit, et il finit par s’endormir sur sa chaise alors que sa mère fixe leur téléphone comme si elle pouvait tuer le secrétaire qui est au bout du fil par la force de son esprit.  
Quand son père revient, il est tout aussi perdu que sa femme et son fils. Mais, dit-il, ce n’est pas comme si ils pouvaient y changer quelque chose. Maintenant, la seule personne que Jaebum sera capable d’aimer est ce garçon, et il a définitivement fait le bon choix en lui sauvant la vie. Les accidents arrivent. Il convient d’un rendez vous avec le responsable de Mark chez JYPE, que Jaebum commence à connaître, et ils apprennent par la même occasion que les parents de Mark vivent à Los Angeles et que son père est un golfeur connu. Pour une raison qui échappe à Jaebum, que l’autre soit américain et riche rend ses parents subitement très conscients de leur condition de salariés campagnards banals, et ils rangent la maison de fond en comble pendant la semaine qui précède le diner, jusqu’à ce que les meubles brillent.  
Jaebum, lui, est un peu indisposé par le fil rouge, qui se déplace des fois alors qu’il essaye de se concentrer sur ses devoirs. A l’école, les profs le prennent à partit, comme bon ou mauvais exemple, et tout le monde est courant qu’il est lié, sinon qu’il a juste sauvé la vie de quelqu’un…  
Jaebum est un meneur. Il est du mois de janvier, et il est le plus vieux de sa classe. Il sait remettre les gens à leurs places, il impressionne de loin, et les autres adolescents ne font pas de remarques dans son sillage.  
Du moins pas ceux de son année ou des années inférieures. Certains élèves de dernière année le moquent lourdement une fois, et si Jaebum à bien un défaut, c’est d’être fier. C’est vendredi, il rentre avec un oeil au beurre noir et des bleus sur les bras et les jambes. Il se console et rassure ses parents : celui qui l’a insulté a DEUX yeux au beurre noir, lui. et beaucoup plus de marques. Ses amis ont du venir l’aider d’ailleurs, et c’est pour ça qu’il y a des traces, Jaebum a été prit en traitre.  
Ses parents n’ont pas l’air rassurés, mais ils font son plat préféré à dîner ce soir là.  
.  
.  
.  
La rencontre entre les parents de Jaebum et le manager de Mark et Mark est très bizarre.  
Mark à apprit comme il pouvait quelques phrases de Coréen en une semaine, et salut Jaebum et sa famille en s’inclinant très bas, (Jaebum remarque qu’il a toujours l’air gauche quand il se baisse) et remercie encore le garçon de l’a sauvé.  
  
  



	4. Markson-Mafia/soulmate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson is a little chinese gang member who runs from Hong Kong after running into trouble with the police. Desperate, he thinks he’s going to die on the way to south korea without having met his soulmate. Soulmate who happens to find him on the beach a few day later and who include him in his life. (Markson, but could be jinson, or jackbum honestly)

**Title :** Mafia/soulmate AU

 

**Ship :** Markson but could be jinson, or jackbum honestly

 

**Prompt :**

Jackson is a little chinese gang member who runs from Hong Kong after running into trouble with the police. Desperate, he thinks he’s going to die on the way to south korea without having met his soulmate. Soulmate who happens to find him on the beach a few day later and who include him in his life.

 

**Inspiration :** With or without telling Jackson they are soulmates, and being or not being also a gang member.

 

**Why ??? :** Mafia member Jackson having to flee the country to avoid compromising his beloved mother is cute. (Also, it is needed that Jackson rest is ridiculous extra oversensitive self)

 

* * *

 

**I tried : (In English this time :’))**

 

The wind was colder than Jia Er though when he got out, but it was too late for him to go back to his house to take a jacket. The water was also colder than he anticipated. Well, he didn’t really anticipate to be in the water when he left his house this morning. Was it still today ? Should he say last morning ? The moon was bright in the night sky, there were no clouds, but the wind… the wind was freezing him on his « radeau de fortune ».

He sighed. His clothes were wetter than the water, and he knew he didn’t have much time before catching at least a cold, at worst pneumonia, but he was kind of stuck. He couldn’t really go back to china. He didn’t know where it was, and there were guns waiting for him if he ever put a feet there again.

He hoped the flow would either send him to Korea or to Japan, not back in Hong Kong or Beijin. He fished his phone from his pocket, with no hope of ever seeing it turning on ever again, and threw it out of the boat for the fish to eat. Maybe a boat will find him. Who would know. He could survive what, a week ? without any food or water… If he ever woke up, he promised himself, he would go to the nearest temple and thank god for his luck.

He lied down and looked at the moon, thinking about his dear mother, who will be so sad when one of the guys will tell her what he had done, and what price he paid for it… He speared a melancholic tear at the thought of never going home ever again, he was already so wet with salted water, nobody would have noticed. He thought about his future, his love he never had time to met. He felt sorry for them, but he regretted nothing. He had been good to his family until the very end, he would do it again if he had to.

He tried to reach to them in his soul to send an apology and a goodbye. He was going to die slowly and painfully between the salt, the sun, the starvation, and the cold… maybe he should have take that bullet, instead of jumping in the first helicopter, then crash it into the sea when it had no more fuel, without the time to save anything else than his own bones and this boat.


	5. Markson-The Forest spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson is the second prince of China and his mother has fallen very ill. He goes to the mysterious island of Taiwan to ask the help of the last forest god who lives there, Tuan Yi-en.

**Title :** The forest spirit

 

**Ship :** Markson

 

**Prompt :**

Jackson is the second prince of China and his mother has fallen very ill. He goes to the mysterious island of Taiwan to ask the help of the last forest god who lives there, Tuan Yi-en.

Also Jaebeom is Mark’s protector while Jinyoung is a witch that gives helfull informations to Jackson. Maknae line are servants at Mark’s temple.

 

**Why ??? :** because Mark has a deer neck and does eyes, he would look fantastic with deer horns.

 

* * *

 

**I tried : (in French)**

 

L’empire des Wang avait toujours été prospère. Depuis bien milles ans, sous la protection des dieux, la dynastie régnait sur la chine et dominait les régions environnantes. Leur domination aurait pu être militaire, mais elle était essentiellement commerciale et économique due à l’étendue du territoire que les Wang contrôlait depuis de nombreuses générations.

Le Japon émettait des tentatives d’offensive parfois, pour tester la température des eaux, mais vraiment, depuis que les Wang avaient vaincu les anciens dieu pour les enfermer sur l’île de Taïwan quelques siècles auparavant, personne n’avait vraiment tenté de les attaquer. Ils étaient en paix avec leurs voisins depuis longtemps et la cour royale comprenait de nombreux émissaires de leurs voisins, comme la Corée, le Vietnam où la Thaïlande. Le prince héritier était grand, fort, et disait on tout à fait digne de succéder au trône de sa mère, mais le peuple ne lui prêtait guerre d’attention. Aux temps des violiers volants, du téléphone sans fil et de la diffusion à grande échelle d’informations sans importances, les gens se pressaient bien plus pour lire les dernières bêtises ou les derniers exploits du cadet de la famille royale.

A 17 ans, Jackson Jia-er Wang s’était enrôlé avec le fils du roi de Corée dans la marine sous le commandement de JinYoung Park, un des plus grands corsaires de la Mer Intérieure.

Depuis il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu’il n’apparaisse dans les journaux, pour avoir fait des acrobaties sur un bateau ennemi, pour avoir pillé un des bateaux de ses propres parents pour redistribuer les richesses ailleurs, souvent dans les villages coréens du bord de mer.

La reine, le roi, ou le prince héritier n’y voyaient pas d’inconvénient, en quelque sorte, ce comportement leur permettait de considérer la Corée comme une de leur province, et ils avaient longtemps désiré l’annexion de la petite contrée. D’autre part, le peuple aimait Jackson, et ne voyait pas d’inconvénient à financer indirectement de quoi nourrir la Corée dont les régions étaient mauvaises depuis quelques années.

La popularité de Jackson permettait de faire passer certaines autres choses, scandales politiques, impôts…

Et Jackson semblait heureux de prouver sa valeur, de combattre la pauvreté et de faire le bien à sa manière.

 

L’année des 21 ans de Jackson, la princesse à laquelle Jackson avait été promit à sa naissance rendit l’âme, et tout le pays porta le deuil avec son prince. Ils s’étaient rencontrés l’année de leurs 15 ans et leur romance avait tout des contes de fée, certains en appelaient à un mariage bénit par les dieux.

La mort de la princesse jeta sur le pays un voile de doute et de crainte.

Les dieux, cloitrés sur leur île devaient être mécontents des offrandes qu’on leur faisait lors du dernier jour de l’été.

Jackson ne retourna pas en mer cette année là.

Il se contenta de tourner le regard vers l’île brumeuse au loin de temps en temps, se demandant parfois pourquoi.

 

L’année suivante, l’impératrice tomba malade et le mot malédiction couru sur les bouches à travers le pays et ses voisins.

Cette année là, la cérémonie du dernier jour de l’été commença gravement, avant même l’aube, chaque chef de famille du pays se présentant à tour de rôle devant une barge traditionnelle, pour y déposer un cadeau et écrire une prière sur le livre que la plus vieille personne du royaume, après avoir conduit le bateau jusqu’à l’île, donnerait aux dieux.

C’était une journée importante, qui marquait aussi la fin du grand marché de Hong Kong et du Festival des moissons. Les familles de toutes l’empire venaient pour la semaine, mais les plus pauvres ne faisaient le déplacement que le dernier jour, parfois en ne faisant qu’un présent par village, avec pour seule prière une prospérité relative.

L’offrande royale serait la dernière avant le couché du soleil, mais le bateau ne partirait qu’à minuit, pour atteindre l’île à l’aube.

Cette journée fut la pire de la vie de Jackson. Les trois jours précédents avaient été passé au chevet de sa mère, que la fièvre ne lâchait pas, et les yeux sombres des médecins qui se succédaient auprès d’elle le laissaient stupide d’inquiétude et vide d’émotions et d’énergie.

Il assista avec son père et son frère aux différents rites du passage à l’automne. Jackson avait poli et nettoyé trois fois la rapière qu’il offrirait, et contemplait son reflet dans le métal brillant quand un corbeau familier se posa à sa fenêtre, avant d’entrée sans attendre sa permission et de se métamorphosée en un jeune homme au visage lunaire et aux cheveux noirs de jais.

-Jackson Wang… salua le métamorphe en s’inclinant faussement devant le prince.

-… Jinyoung, retourna celui ci dans un souffle, tendant une main fatiguée vers la créature qui lui sourit et vint contre lui.

-Ou est JYP ?

-Il est au nord est. Il n’aime pas s’approcher de la baie de Hong Kong.

-Qu’est ce que tu fais ici alors ?

-Aujourd’hui es un jour spécial. Je suis venu te proposer un marché.

Jackson leva les yeux vers son camarade.

-Pour ma mère ?

Jinyoung, la voix pleine de compassion, acquiesça.

-Elle est dans un état critique. Elle ne passera pas l’hiver qui arrive si tu ne fais rien.

-Qu’est ce que je peux faire, bondit Jackson ? Qu’est ce que TU peux faire ?

-Je peux suspendre son état. Ralentir son métabolisme suffisamment longtemps pour qu’un miracle arrive.

-Un miracle ?


	6. Markjin-Sense 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung have been seing people when he’s close to death. They meet first after that other boy fell from a building after being rejected by the girl he liked, and since, Jinyoung has been chasing the truth about who they are and why they are appearing randomly to help him. Are they dead ? Is he dead ? Will he ever have a chance to hold the quiet guy with honey hair in his arms ?

**Title :** Sense 7

 

 **Ship :** Markjin (OT7)

 

 **Prompt :** Jinyoung have been seing people when he’s close to death. They meet first after that other boy fell from a building after being rejected by the girl he liked, and since, Jinyoung has been chasing the truth about who they are and why they are appearing randomly to help him. Are they dead ? Is he dead ? Will he ever have a chance to hold the quiet guy with honey hair in his arms ?

 

**Inspiration :**

-[Flight Log Departure Teaser](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MTYzJeYF4AA) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MTYzJeYF4AA)

-Netflix serie Sense 8 in which certain people minds are connected and they can switch bodies, or interfere into the other’s life. In the serie, some kind of organization is tracking those people because they want the monopol of this power.

 

 **Why ??? :** Fligth log teasers were all so cool, do you remember ? So, soooooo cool. (Also I love the concept of blurring limit between real and irreal, life and death).

And in the [arrival teaser](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d-mmW0jtChM) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d-mmW0jtChM) it seems like Jinyoung is dead like all over members and omg. So many emotions.

Those are art.

 

* * *

 

**I tried : (In French) (I did say I couldn’t write anything in English)**

 

D’un certaine manière, Jinyoung les avait toujours perçus. Fantômes, silhouettes dans les ombres de la nuit, reflets étrangers dans les vitrines des magasins, dans les miroirs, figures et voix familières dans ses rêves...

Il ne s’en souvenait pas vraiment, mais sa mère li racontait parfois la manie qu’il avait enfant de parler et de jouer seul avec son ami imaginaire JB, ou la fois, où il avait vu « Angel » flotter debout sur l’eau pendant que lui et ses parents faisaient du bateau quand il avait 13 ans. La fois où il avait parlé Taïwanais pendant qu’il dormait, La fois où il étendait des voix venues de nulle part parfois encourageantes, parfois taquines, et étrangement, leur chipotage sur la marque des légumes qu’il devait acheter.

S’il ne se souvenait pas de JB, Angel, lui était bien présent dans ses souvenirs, et le « visitait » souvent. Certains jours, il sentait sa présence qui le calmait, certain autres, il le voyait lire près de sa fenêtre, mais seulement s’il regardait du coin de l’oeil. Parfois il l’apercevait en train de danser dans son jardin, de loins, ou de faire des sauts périlleux. Angel était beau et calme, et c’était pour ça qu’il l’avait appelé comme ça, d’ailleurs. Ses cheveux étaient blonds en ce moment, et il portait des pulls amples et colorés. Il avait la peau blanche, mais en hivers, elle était bronzée. Et c’était à peu près tout ce que Jinyoung pouvait se rappeler de lui : Angel disparaissait dès qu’il se rapprochait trop, qu’il le regardait en face, qu’il tentait de capter un détail.

Jinyoung aurait pu le qualifier d’hallucination, peut-être en parler autour de lui, aller voir un médecin pour savoir pourquoi il voyait des choses qui n’existait pas. Il avait cherché Angel, dans ses souvenirs, dans son école, dans son entourage, sans rien trouver.

 

A 17 ans, Jinyoung avait eu sa première expérience de … déplacement astral ?

Il s’était retrouvé dans un e sorte d’école étrange, onirique, où des voitures volaient. Ils étaient sept dans la salle, à se regarder les uns les autres. L’un d’entre eux, avait la tête en sang, et les yeux vitreux, et les regardait comme s’il allait s’évanouir.

Brusquement, l’un des autres avait saisit la main du garçon.

« Hey, qu’est ce que tu fais ? Lève toi ! »

Quand Jinyoung était revenu à lui, sa mère le secouait désespérément, pendant que son père parlait très vite au téléphone. Il avait apprit par la suite qu’il s’était brusquement évanouit et avait arrêté de respirer pendant 80 secondes. Et bien plus tard, il apprendrait que ce premier voyage avait été provoqué par le saut de Jaebum du haut de toit de son école, après que la fille dont il était amoureux l’ai rejeté.

 

A 19 ans, Jinyoung avait à son tour réunis les six autres, après que l’avion dans lequel il se trouvait ne se soit écrasé et ne le tue à moitié.

Cette fois là, il se souvenait très bien du visage des autres. Ils l’avaient regardés, confus, ils étaient tous sur un étrange terrains de basket, entourés de nuages. A l’horizon, Jinyoung distinguait l’architecture d’un stade immense, et d’une grande roue. Trois des garçons jouaient au basket pendant que celui qui avait parlé la dernière fois filmait en riant. Angel souriait à ses côtés pendant que celui qui avait l’air si mal la dernière fois les fixait tous d’une manière au moins aussi hallucinée que Jinyoung. Et puis pendant que les autres semblait s’envoler, lui s’était retrouvé collé au sol par une douleur incroyable, il avait suffoqué, essayé de hurler à l’aide, mais pas un son n’était sortir de sa gorge, ou en tout cas, les autres ne l’avait pas entendu.

Puis une deuxième fois 8 mois plus tard, quand il avait faillit se noyer dans une piscine.

Puis une troisième fois à 22 ans quand à son tour, il s’était jeté du haut d’un immeuble. Entre chaque, il voyait toujours Angel, parfois le gars à la tête en sang (qui n’avait plus la tête en sang), parfois les autres, d’une manière partielle et épisodique. Mais après chacune de ses expériences de mort éminente, il avait l’impression de pouvoir les toucher, les garder plus longtemps, comprendre ce qu’il se passait, qui ils étaient, pourquoi ils étaient là.

Cette fois ci, quand il s’était réveillé, Angel ne lisait pas dans sa chambre. Au chevet de son lit d’hôpital, il dormait, sans que personne ne semble se rendre compte de sa présence, ni sa mère qui prit Jinyoung dans ses bras en pleurant ni son père qui lui hurla dessus jusqu’à se briser la voix avant de sortir pour calmer son désespoir.

Jinyoung était encore dans le brouillard des anti douleurs, ils n’entendit qu’à moitié ce que lui dirent ses parents, sans l’écouter, focalisé sur le jeune homme à côté de lui, immobile, la tête dans les bras, la main presque contre la sienne. Jinyoung attendait, hébété, qu’Angel disparaisse encore une fois. Les anti-douleurs le rattrapèrent avant.

 

A son deuxième réveil, il était presque seul. Le garçon à la caméra le fixait depuis le pied de son lit, au bord des larmes.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! Encore !

Jinyoung l’observa en silence, curieux.

-Mark est malade a force de venir te veiller. Tu as dormit cinq jours !

Il fronça les sourcils. Mark ? Cinq jours ? Quoi ?

-Tu t’es cassé les deux jambes et une hanche. Ton visage est laid et boursoufflé. En plus ils t’ont coupés les cheveux, c’est horrible, lui assène le garçon. Jinyoung le regarde, grave en lui les traits de son visage, l’étudie autant qu’il peut pour ensuite pouvoir le dessiner.

-Qui es-tu, demande enfin Jinyoung, et sa propre voix le fait tressaillir. Pourquoi je vous vois tous ?

Le garçon le regarda, l’air subitement confus.

-Tu ne sais pas ? Personne ne t’as dit ?

Jinyoung secoua doucement la tête.

-Aucun d’entre vous ne m’a jamais parlé avant toi…

-Même pas Mark ?

-Qui est Mark ?


	7. OT7-Sharing Souls AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a world where some kids are born with a special hability. All the country agreed to send them all together on an island where a gang war Is now ravaging everything.  
> The kids are able to share their powers with someone (meaning giving them a seventh of their stregtn and taking a seventh of theirs) they kiss up to six peoples.  
> JB is leading a small group of 6 people including himself who just tries to survive peacefully. They organize a mission to steal the next person who is going to be delivered to the island in hope the other groups won’t have more offensive capabilities, and steal this person’s soul without knowing anything.  
> Turn’s out the person’s name is Mark, a gangster with an angel face and he’s not happy about being sent there.

**Title :** Sharing Souls AU

 

 **Ship :** OT7 (Markbum ?)

 

**Prompt :**

 

This is a world where some kids are born with a special hability. All the country agreed to send them all together on an island where a gang war Is now ravaging everything.

The kids are able to share their powers with someone (meaning giving them a seventh of their stregtn and taking a seventh of theirs) they kiss up to six peoples.

JB is leading a small group of 6 people including himself who just tries to survive peacefully. They organize a mission to steal the next person who is going to be delivered to the island in hope the other groups won’t have more offensive capabilities, and steal this person’s soul without knowing anything.

Turn’s out the person’s name is Mark, a gangster with an angel face and he’s not happy about being sent there.

 

 **Inspiration :** LA gangster Mark/Academy Alice (Manga)

Mark : Telekynesis  
Jaebum : Water manipulation  
Jackson : Annulation / Stealing other's powers.  
Jinyoung : Kekaï making  
Youngjae : Heal and transfering dolor  
Bambam : Luck manipulation  
Yugyeom : Ground manipulation

 

 **Why ??? :** My brain is tired.

 

* * *

 

**I tried : (French) (If you translate it in English via Google trad, I’ve heard it readable.)**

 

Jaebum fixait la caisse rouge en slalomant prudemment entre les containers. Les docks étaient déserts, mais ce n’était pas surprenant. Tous les habitants du cartiers savaient ce que signifiaient une caisse rouge, et ceux qui voulaient son contenu étaient prêt à en mourir. D’habitude Jaebum ne se risquait pas à aller les chercher, lui et son clan préférait le marché intérieur de leur île plutôt que les livraisons provenant d’au delà du bouclier. Les pirates qui leurs laissaient ces colis n’étaient jamais très bien attentionnés. Ils leur arrivait de laisser des bombes où des rats à la place de la nourriture promise par le jaune de certaines caisses.

« La voie est libre. Aucun mouvement. » grésilla son oreillette. Jaebum ne baissa pas sa garde, et continua d’avancer. Une caisse rouge ne pouvait contenir que deux choses. Des armes, ou des personnes. Des ennemis supplémentaires ou mieux armés, si la caisse tombait en de mauvaises mains. D’autant que les personnes livrées étaient souvent non encore liées et porteuses de pouvoirs offensifs ou pratiques.

Jaebum avait récupéré deux personnes dans des caisses rouges, et il n’osait pas imaginer ce que les gang ennemis auraient pu faire de Bambam qui pouvait hypnotiser et manipuler les gens, ou de Jackson.

« Youngjae en position avec le van. Récupération dans 30 secondes, presse le pas Jae. »

Jaebum grogna et accéléra un peu, atteignant la caisse. Il vérifia rapidement qu’elle n’était pas piégée et l’ouvrit avec hâte. Reconnaissant une forme humaine, il se pencha rapidement sur le visage de la personne, plongée dans un coma de drogues, et l’embrassa sans même prendre le temps de vérifier son poignet. La brulure immédiate qu’il sentit sur le sien le rassura, et il redressa la tête à temps pour voir Youngjae et Jackson descendre du van et trotter vers lui pour soulever la caisse.

Il les aida à charger le nouveau venu et son contenant dans l’arrière de leur véhicule pour aller fouiller en paix et brûler tout ce qui pourrait les tracer.

-C’est bon, lui demanda Yougjae en passant ?

-Oui, je l’ai. Tirons nous au plus vite. Les autres gangs ont peut-être été distrais, mais ça ne dureras pas.

Jackson sauta directement par dessus les sièges pour prendre la place du chauffeur et poussa un cri excité en démarrant alors que Jaebum et Youngjae fermaient les portes arrières du van.

-Alors, alors, à quoi il ressemble ? quel âge il a ?

-Attends, je trouve sa fiche, le tempéra Youngjae qui fouillait la paille qui avait servit de matelas à leur nouveau membre. Ah ! Voilà ! Alors. Alors… Jackson, je crois que c’est écrit en chinois.

-Hein ?

-Vraiment ! Attend, échangeons de pla-

-NON, intervint Jaebum ! Il conduit ! Jackson, emmène nous au point de rendez vous, on lira sa fiche ensuite. On a tout le temps pour ça.

Les deux autres se calmèrent un peu et Jaebum reprit son examination de la sixième et dernière personne qu’il avait lié à son âme. Un rayon de lumière à travers les fenêtres mal teintées du van lui permit de découvrir qu’il (ou elle ?) était beau. Ses traits étaient gracieux et marquants, mais délicats et sa peau semblait terriblement douce pour quelqu’un qui s’était retrouvé dans une caisse rouge. La plupart étaient kidnappés dans les rues, comme bambam l’avait été à 14 ans, en Thaïlande.

Youngjae se pencha sur lui aussi.

-Il est tout fin. Il a l’air tout fragile, murmura t-il, contemplatif. Il ne doit pas avoir une capacité offensive…

-Peut-être du heal, comme Jinyoung, proposa Jackson ?

-Non, il a un visage à pouvoir faire pleuvoir des pétales de fleur de cerisier…

-A ce point là ?

-On dirait une statue, tu verras.

Jaebum expira et se rencogna dans un coin. Il espéra un moment que ça ne serait pas un pouvoir aussi futile. Il y avait laissé la dernière partie libre de son âme, dans l’espoir d’avoir enfin une capacité vraiment offensive comme celle de Jackson ou la sienne.

Machinalement il caressa la nouvelle marque sur son avant bras. Quoi que cette personne ait comme pouvoir, il la protégerait. Après tout, il venait de lui voler sa vie et un sixième de son âme en échange de son pouvoir.

Si cette personne ne lui donnait ne serait-ce qu’une raison de sourire et quelque chose à protéger, il l’honorerait comme il le devait, comme il l’avait fait jusque là avec les 5 autres.


	8. Markjin-I hate my soulmate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jinyoung are designated soulmates, a very rare thing nowadays. Mark hates that Jinyoung don’t let him near, Jinyoung hates that Mark is not Jaebeom.  
> Jaebeom embrassed his life as Youngjae’s soulmate and even Jinyoung can’t hate Youngjae.

**Title :** Red String

 

**Ship :** Markjin-past JJP-2Jae

 

**Prompt :**

Mark and Jinyoung are designated soulmates, a very rare thing nowadays. Mark hates that Jinyoung don’t let him near, Jinyoung hates that Mark is not Jaebeom.

Jaebeom embrassed his life as Youngjae’s soulmate and even Jinyoung can’t hate Youngjae.

Or where JInyoung needs help to see Mark inner qualities because he’s petty and hurt.

And where Mark needs all his own patience and natural kindness.

 

**Why ??? :** … Jinyoung was never really petty with Mark, so it would be interesting to see.

 

* * *

 

**I tried in French:**

 

La première chose que Mark remarque vraiment à propos de la Corée, c’est qu’il y fait froid. Une dame lui fait signe de le suivre et il obtempère, timidement. Il ne parle pas la même langue qu’elle.

Mark sait qu’il doit venir depuis bientôt six mois, depuis qu’un fil est apparu sur son poignet et se dirige vers l’autre côté de l’océan pacifique. C’est un évènement rare, et leurs familles ont mit seulement quelques semaines à prendre contact et à convenir que Mark et le garçon avec qui il est désormais lié doivent se rencontrer et vivre à proximité l’un de l’autre. La famille Park est toute disposée à accueillir Mark, mais pas du tout à envoyer Jinyoung sur un autre continent, et Mark étant Mark, il ne voit pas d’inconvénient à déménager, découvrir une nouvelle culture, et rencontrer cet être humain avec lequel l’univers à décidé de le lier. Jinyoung a un père qui travaille dans une entreprise, une mère qui reste chez eux pour écrire des livres, deux grandes soeurs qui sont déjà à l’université. Ils vivent dans une maison à Seoul, et Mark va emménager dans la chambre de la première née qui va vivre avec son fiancé pour la fin de ses études. Mark doit donc finir son année scolaire, a tenté d’assimiler les bases du Coréen, difficilement, et il a dit au revoir à ses amis.

Il n’a pas vraiment eu de contacts avec Jinyoung. Il l’a vu en photos, et Mark le trouve beau, il a l’air poli et intelligent, mais il n’a pas reçu de mail, de lettres, ou d’appels. De son côté, Mark n’a pas vraiment fait le premier pas non plus, il n’a jamais été à l’aise avec ce genre de choses.

Il espère simplement que Jinyoung est juste timide comme lui. Il sait que tout le monde ne réagit pas bien à la rare « bénédiction » du fil rouge. Certains sont totalement répugnés par l’idée même d’être visiblement attachés à quelqu’un d’autre pour le reste de leur vie et se suicident. Les deux personnes étant liées, si l’une meurt, l’autre aussi. Et Mark est très reconnaissant à sa moitié de ne pas encore être mort.

La mère de Jinyoung est aussi très belle, elle lui parle un anglais maladroit mais toujours accueillant, et Mark lui répond poliment, en Coréen quand il le peut, mais en anglais le plus souvent.

Il fait froid, c’est le début de l’automne, mais le soleil est toujours chaud dehors. Mark à 16 ans. Il espère, quand il découvre la jolie maison semi traditionnelle dans laquelle il va désormais vivre, que tout va bien se passer.

 

Mark à 20 ans. C’est le printemps. Il n’attend vraiment plus rien.

Jinyoung en a 19, et déteste Mark comme jamais il a détesté quelqu’un. Il déteste notamment que Mark ne soit pas Jaebum.

Mark et Jinyoung n’ont jamais vraiment été proches. Les premiers mois, ils ont peu parlés, Mark prenant du temps pour apprendre le Coréen et souvent préférant le confort du silence. N’étant pas dans la même année, ils n’ont pas de classes en commun, et ils ne se croisent qu’aux repas, vraiment. Parfois en week end ils regardent le même film sur la même télévision au même moment, mais Jinyoung ne qualifierait pas ça d’ « ensembles ». Jinyoung a été déçu par Mark au fur et à mesure du temps. Par son apparence, son caractère, ses capacités. Non pas que Mark soit laid, ou idiot. Il n’est juste pas particulièrement beau. Ni particulièrement intéressant. Il lit des choses qui n’intéressent pas Jinyoung, et Jinyoung lit des choses qui n’intéressent pas Mark.

Jaebum, lui, répond à tous les critères de Jinyoung. Il est beau, il a une sensibilité et une énergie qui attirent Jinyoung d’une manière presque magnétique, et surtout, il sait comment faire face au mauvais caractère de Jinyoung.

Et Jaebum est amoureux de Jinyoung même si depuis le début de leur relation, un fil rouge translucide qui ne disparaitra jamais est attaché au poignet de Jinyoung.

Jaebum à l’air si amer certains jours quand il regarde son poignet que Jinyoung a mal. Il a beau lui promettre qu’il l’aime, qu’il l’aime si fort, et le couvrir de baisers, il sait que Jaebum ne le croit pas et pense qu’il n’est qu’un caprice pour Jinyoung qui finira par devenir raisonnable. Jaebum est beaucoup plus sérieux au sujet du lien que ne l’est Jinyoung, alors quand brusquement, un jour, il se réveille avec un fil autour du poignet, il ne réfléchit même pas avant de courir vers l’autre.

Jinyoung se sent tellement trahit quand il rencontre Youngjae, qu’il reste enfermé dans sa chambre pendant plusieurs jours.

 

Mark connait Jaebum, ils s’entendent même bien, ils ont joués ensemble quelques fois au Basket, et des fois Jaebum invite Mark à sortir avec lui et ses amis quand ils ne sont pas avec Jinyoung. Après que Jaebum ai rencontré son âme soeur, ils continuent de se voir, Jaebum lui demande des nouvelles de son ex, Mark lui demande des nouvelles de Youngjae qu’il aime beaucoup.

Mais tout le monde aime beaucoup Youngjae, même Jinyoung.


	9. Hybrid burglars AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung is a cat hybrid and Jackson a dog hybrid. They survive by being adopted by people then after a month or two, robbing their houses.
> 
> But one day, they are both adopted by Mark Tuan and Im Jaebeom who are neighboors, always in each other ways and kind of annoying really.
> 
> And Mark may or may not be the son of the most feared gang in town…

**Title :** Hybrid burglars AU

 

**Ship :** Markson, JJp, Markbum, Jinson, HYungline all around.

 

**Prompt :** Jinyoung is a cat hybrid and Jackson a dog hybrid. They survive by being adopted by people then after a month or two, robbing their houses.

But one day, they are both adopted by Mark Tuan and Im Jaebeom who are neighboors, always in each other ways and kind of annoying really.

And Mark may or may not be the son of the most feared gang in town…

 

**A little more :** Bambam is the owner of the pet shop and is actualy an ocelot hybrid too. 

Mark never had any friends other tan Jaebeom so having his own dog is troubling for him.

 

**Why ??? :** Sassy kitty nyoung and wang puppy team.

  

* * *

 

**I tried, still in French. (it’s my native language after all.)**

 

Cambriolage

 

Jaebum errait entre les rayons du refuge, regardant les animaux dans les cages, se demandant vraiment s’il allait en prendre un. Il était venu sur un coup de tête avec son meilleur ami et voisin de palier, Mark, qui lui avait brusquement décidé d’adopter un chien.

Après l’université, Mark et Jaebum avaient convenus de vivre à proximité l’un de l’autre comme ils en avaient l’habitude depuis l’arrivée de Mark en Corée, mais ils ne s’attendaient pas à trouver deux appartement l’un en face de l’autre. Ils s’en accommodaient bien, ils mangeaient l’un chez l’autre pratiquement tous les soirs avec Youngjae qui à l’époque était le petit ami de Mark, voir dormaient l’un chez l’autre régulièrement, et Jaebum envisageait sérieusement de fusionner leurs deux appartement en installant une porte dans le mur de séparation. Quand Youngjae, l’ex de Mark était partit en emmenant avec lui leur petit chien coco, ils s’étaient brusquement retrouvés seuls tous les deux, sans leur enthousiaste cadet qui rien que par sa présence parvenait à rendre chaleureuses leurs nouvelles maisons. ça faisait bientôt un mois, et si Mark n’en pouvait enfin plus du silence, le seuil de tolérance de Jaebum avait été dépassé depuis déjà longtemps. L’idée d’adopter chacun un animal avait popé dans leur esprit la semaine précédente, mais depuis elle ne les quittait pas, et ils finissaient par penser que c’était une bonne idée.

« On va juste les voir. On regarde les animaux. Pour voir. » avait dit Mark. Et Jaebum avait acquiescé, oui. Ils ne feraient que regarder. Mon oeil, tiens.

Un miaulement attira le regard de Jaebum et il tourna la tête vers un magnifique chat noir et blanc au poil si dense et soyeux qu’on aurait dit du velours. Il regarda le nom sur la cage en s’accroupissant pour regarder le chat les yeux dans les yeux.

-Junior, he ?

Les yeux jaunes du chat le fixaient froidement, soutenant ceux, noirs, de Jaebum.

Prudemment, l’humain approcha sa main pour que le chat découvre son odeur. Junior la renifla un peu, puis s’approcha de la barrière pour se faire caresser, faisant un peu fondre le coeur de Jaebum.

.

Pendant ce temps, la main de Mark se faisait abondamment lécher par un grand chiot kintamani qui lui avait pratiquement sauté dessus quand il était entré dans le parc des petits chiens. Mark le tenait un peu à distance, le jaugeant du regard, mais il était de ceux qui pensent que le chien choisit son maître autant que l’inverse, et s’il avait été choisit par… « Jackson », selon le collier rose assortit à sa fourrure blanche, qui était Mark pour le décevoir ?

Le vendeur de l’animalerie, un jeune homme à l’air mystérieux sous une frange jaune et noire bizarre mais avec de beaux yeux et des lèvres pleines, les regardait depuis l’extérieur de l’enclos.

-Oh, Jackson vous a déjà adopté, susurra t-il à Mark au bout de quelques minutes. C’est rare que les chiens soient aussi enthousiastes au premier contact. Il a du percevoir que vous étiez une bonne personne.

Mark hocha la tête sans faire attention à la flatterie évidente derrière les paroles du vendeur. Il voulait un chien qui soit capable de meubler sa solitude, et Jackson avait largement d’énergie pour remplir un immeuble entier.

-Je le prends.

Le vendeur lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Très bon choix ! Quand voulez vous venir le chercher ?

Mark avait déjà le chiot dans les bras, il hésita, le relâchant, puis appela :

-Jae !

-Quoi ?! répondit une voix du rayon chat ?

-Viens voir.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Jaebum regarda le chiot, de nouveau contre le torse de Mark, qui ne lui jeta même pas un coup d’oeil.

-On peut l’emporter tout de suite, tu crois, demanda Mark à mi-voix ?

L’autre se gratta la nuque en soupirant.

-Je suppose que oui… Youngjae a laissé quelques bricoles, on devrait pouvoir le nourrir et le faire dormir confortablement pendant quelques jours, le temps d’acheter de nouvelles affaires.

Juste pour regarder, hein, songeât-il, sans pourtant regretter, Mark lui décochant un sourire, le premier depuis plusieurs semaines.

-Et toi, tu as trouvé un chaton ?

Jaebum lui fit signe de le suivre et après un coup d’oeil au vendeur qui autorisa Mark à garder le chiot avec lui, ils se rendirent prêt de la cage de Junior.

-Il est beau, remarqua tout de suite Mark, tendant la main doucement, comme il avait souvent vu Jaebum le faire.

Le chat lui donna un coup de truffe, et sans doute content de se faire complimenter, se frotta contre ses doigts en ronronnant.

-N’est ce pas. Il a l’air calme, et il est assez grand pour être propre…

-Jae, s’il te plait, prend le juste, tu n’as pas besoin de mon accord. En plus il n’a pas réagit à l’odeur du chien. Ils s’entendront bien. On a déjà nettoyé tous les jouets de Nora, il aura de quoi s’occuper quand tu travaille.

Jaebum hocha la tête et ni l’un ni l’autre, trop pris dans leurs futurs plans ne remarquèrent la lueur de panique qui traversa les yeux du chat, du chien et du vendeur.

Les papiers furent signés rapidement, Jackson mit dans une boite temporairement, et le trajet en voiture se passa facilement, Mark conduisant pendant que Jaebum, à l’arrière tenait les deux cages.

Un nouveau départ, songea le Coréen en regardant par la fenêtre de la voiture. A quatre, comme avant.

.

.

.

Il faut que Jinyoung patiente 4 horriblement longues journées pour qu’enfin Jaebum, son nouveau « maître » ne sorte de chez lui pour aller plus loin que dans l’appartement du canon blond en face, et qu’il puisse enfin se retransformer en humain. Il s’étire en grognant d’inconfort et va dans la chambre du propriétaire pour passer quelques vêtements le temps qu’il peut être lui même.

Il sait que Mark quitte son propre appartement tous les jours le matin et ne revient que le soir, sauf pour le week end, Jackson doit donc déjà avoir fait de la reconnaissance chez lui. Il sort sur la pointe des pied et toque à la porte de l’appartement d’en face. un coup, trois coups, deux coups, c’est leur code.

Jackson lui ouvre, et Jinyoung doit reconnaitre que dans ces vêtements trop petits pour lui, la musculature de son ami est diablement sexy. Jackson le tire à l’intérieur et referme la porte.

-J’ai cru qu’il ne sortirait jamais, grogne Jinyoung, pendant que, très civilement, Jackson lui fait du thé. En plus il est du genre câlin, se plaint-il, l’air dégouté.

Jackson rit doucement et lui serre sa tasse. Jinyoung prend une gorgée avide, sans faire attention à la température de l’eau.

-On devrait échanger. Le mien est le gars le plus renfermé que j’ai jamais vu. C’est à peine s’il me calcule quand il rentre du boulot, boude t-il un peu. Je suis obligé de lui sauter dessus pour qu’il ne m’ignore pas.

Jinyoung secoue la tête.

-Enfin, pour une fois, on est ensemble. Ce sera plus facile pour le « déménagement ». Deux d’un coup ! Tu as trouvé quoique ce soit de valeur ?

-Bof, à part les appareils électroniques, quelques bijoux, mais sinon pas grand chose. Où est le brun ténébreux câlin au fait ?

-Partit faire les courses. C’est un musicien, tu le crois ça ? Il travaille chez lui. On va devoir planifier correctement cette fois ci. Qu’est ce qu’il fait le tiens ?

Jackson hausse les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas. Il étudie des dossiers toute la soirée. Tout ce que j’ai réussit à apprendre, c’est que ses parents ne sont pas dans le pays, qu’il ne sort pas avec Jaebum-chose, et qu’il a rompu avec son petit copain il y a un mois. Je te jure je vivrais seul, ça serait pareil.

-Tout le monde ne parle pas à ses animaux de compagnie, raisonna Jinyoung. Jaebum il chante à voix haute quand il compose, je n’arrive même pas à dormir quand il est là…

-J’ai entendu ! Il a une belle voix, au moins.

-Tout est relatif, railla Jinyoung en finissant sa tasse. Bon, j’y retourne, je vais fouiller un peu plus chez lui. Merci pour le thé. Ne viens pas, c’est moi qui viendrait, d’accord ?

-Yep, dit Jackson en récupérant sa tasse pour immédiatement la laver. Bon courage !

-Merci, toi aussi. Essaye de lui faire le coup du chien déprimé, peut-être que ça sera drôle.

Jackson le poussa dehors et Jinyoung lâcha un éclat de rire avant de regagner l’appartement de Jaebum, le refermant derrière lui.

Il soupira et se mit à inspecter tout, depuis les tiroirs jusqu’au dessous des meubles.

Il trouva quelques bijoux plutôt anciens, de vieilles photos, qui devaient surement être les parents de Jaebum, trois trophées de danse, devant lesquels Jinyoung fronça les sourcils. Jackson avait raison, ils devraient vraiment échanger.

.

.

.

Jackson s’ennuyait. Mark n’était vraiment pas le propriétaire typique d’un chien. Il le sortait tous les soirs en rentrant de son travail, et tous les matins avant de partir, mais sinon, il n’initiait pas de caresses ou de contacts, et Jackson se demandait si vraiment, il devait tout faire dans leur relation.

Après tout, ils allaient au moins passer un mois ensemble, et il n’allait certainement pas renoncer à sa dose d’affection quotidienne pendant tout ce temps.

Jackson avait toujours embrassé sa nature d’hybride chien, il éprouvait même un certain plaisir à penser qu’il « appartenait » à quelqu’un pour une durée limitée, tant qu’il ne se mettait pas à penser que c’était pour toujours et que cette personne l’aimait vraiment. Il avait apprit de ses erreurs. Avec chacun de ses propriétaires précédents, il avait tout fait pour se rendre indispensable, pour devenir ce qu’ils perdraient de plus chers quand finalement Jackson disparaitrait avec tous leurs meubles. C’était un moyen comme un autre de se prouver qu’il avait de la valeur aux yeux des autres, et il aimait être le centre de l’attention des autres, et de leur affection.

Et jusque là, il ne s’était jamais trompé dans ses choix de propriétaires… Mais Mark était une autre paire de manches. S’il ne l’avait pas vu à l’animalerie, il n’aurait jamais cru qu’il aimait les chiens. Où qui que ce soit d’ailleurs. Il n’y avait pas de photos dans l’appartement, sauf celle, retournée, d’un jeune homme rayonnant avec un tout petit chien blanc dans les bras. Sans doute le fameux Youngjae. S’il devait lui reconnaitre quelque chose, Mark était beau. IL avait une allure gracieuse et un visage fin et attirant. Son corps était mince, tout en longueur et Jackson aurait probablement adoré le croiser sous sa forme humaine, dans une boite de nuit où derrière un café pour passer une nuit avec lui. Mais dans la vie, on a pas toujours ce qu’on veut, Jackson le savait bien.

Après s’être retransformé, il se coucha sur le canapé et réfléchit. Mark était peut-être comme ça parce qu’il avait subit une rupture difficile, puisque apparemment, Youngjae leur manquait à lui et à brun-ténébreux-câlin au point qu’ils doivent compenser en s’achetant des animaux de compagnie.

Il devait pouvoir lui tirer un peu de joie de vivre, tout de même.

Après avoir fait le tours des attitudes qu’il avait tenté jusque là, il soupira et se rangea enfin à l’avis de Jinyoung : il devait la jouer malheureux. Il avait 21 ans, mais son corps de chien n’était pas encore à sa taille adulte, et il pouvait attendrir un mur rien qu’en le regardant.

.

Quand Mark rentra ce soir là, il trouva son chiot couché sur le canapé, la tête entre les pâtes et gémissant doucement. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers lui et lui examina la truffe et les pattes, délicatement, au grand désarroi de Jackson.

-Qu’est ce qu’il y a, demanda doucement Mark, finalement, après l’avoir palpé pour vérifier qu’il n’avait mal nul part. Tu n’es pas malade ? Tu te sens seul la journée ?

Jackson émit un jappement et se frotta contre la main de Mark.

-ça ne doit pas être drôle pour toi d’être tout seul ici toute la journée, hein, continua Mark, la voix rauque et étrangère, peu habitué à parler chez lui.

-D’habitude je suis souvent là, mais en ce moment j’ai un dossier en cour, et je dois m’en charger personnellement… Mais bientôt je serais un peu plus là, promit.

Jackson émit une plainte et Mark le prit dans ses bras, enfin.

-Je te donnerais à Jaebum demain, le temps de la journée. Tu pourras t’amuser avec Junior.

Sous sa forme humaine, Jackson était beaucoup plus expressif, et son air à la fois vexé et blessé aurait sans doute fait changer Mark d’avis, mais devant ses grands yeux noirs, Mark se contenta de le caresser doucement.

-Je ne peux vraiment pas t’emmener avec moi au travail tu sais.

Jackson fit son air le plus attentif, mais Mark devait avoir déjà dépassé son quota de paroles, puisque il s’absorba dans ses pensées en continuant de caresser machinalement le dos de Jackson qui se laissa engourdir par le silence et le calme qui émanaient de son maître. Après quelques minutes, Mark enfila un pull et ils sortirent tous les deux pour la promenade quotidienne dans le parc de la résidence, et Mark s’assit sur son banc habituel pendant que Jackson allait enterrer ses besoins quelque part hors de sa vue, avec le peu de pudeur préservée malgré son mode de vie.

Il revint après s’être promené et s’assit à distance de Mark pour l’observer. Qu’est ce qu’il fallait à cet homme pour sourire ? Il avait un super chien, un bel appartement, un meilleur ami présent prêt de lui, et la télévision, qu’est ce qu’il faisait à regarder ses mains, l’air absent par une belle soirée comme celle ci. Il trottina vers lui et sauta sur le banc, exigeant un peu d’attention.

La main de Mark trouva son crâne et le frotta délicatement.

-Ce week end, je verrais si je peux te sortir avec Junior pendant que Jaebum travaille.

Jackson leva une oreille. Alors dark musicien sortait des fois. Jinyoung serait heureux de le savoir.

Mark soupira et se redressa, lui faisant signe de le suivre alors qu’ils rentraient.

Mark l’avait complimenté la première fois, d’avoir si vite comprit qui il était et où ils allaient, doucement, avec une voix grave et basse qui donnait à Jackson l’envie d’en entendre plus.

Ils allèrent donc ensuite directement chez Jaebum qui ouvrit torse nu, les cheveux encore mouillés, Junior se faufilant entre ses jambes pour se frotter contre le pantalon de Mark qui sentait l’herbe et l’air frais de la nuit.

-Yo.

-Hey.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Bof.

-J’ai fait des courses, tu as faim ?

Mark hocha la tête et il entra, suivit des deux animaux qui filèrent et sautèrent sur le canapé, se blottissant instantanément l’un contre l’autre sous les regards perplexes de leurs propriétaires.

-Jae, Il se sent seul la journée, tu pourrais le garder, dis ? Je prendrais Junior le week end.

Jaebum soupira mais acquiesça.

-Tu m’inviteras à dîner.

-Hm. Okay, murmura Mark en regardant dans le frigo. Dis, tu cuisines ce soir ?

-Hein ?

-J’ai de la viande. J’en ai acheté hier.

Jackson et Jinyoung regardèrent Jaebum fermer les yeux, se pincer l’arrête du nez et enfin soupirer abandonnant, surpris.

-Bien. D’accord. Mais ne t’habitue pas !

Mark lui décocha un sourire ravageur et fila chercher la viande qu’il avait acheté, s’installant ensuite tranquillement derrière la table de Jaebum et regardant son travail pendant que le brun sortait ses casseroles avec mauvaise volonté.

-Heh, ne regarde pas, c’est pas finit !

-Shhhh. J’aime bien celle ci.

-Laquelle ?

-Sin.

-Oh. Ouai. Il faut que je la retravaille.

-Elle est bien comme elle est.

Jaebum soupira et commença à préparer leur repas, en silence, jusqu’à ce que Mark se mette à fredonner la partition.

-Mark, soupira Jaebum.

-Hm ? Il te faut un rappeur pour les refrains.

-Oui mais…

-Ma voix ne correspondrait pas.

-Oui. Pas pour celle là. Un jour j’écrirais une chanson qui aura un minimum de sensibilité, grogna Jaebum, dépité de son propre travail, retournant à sa préparation, et celle là sera pour toi.

-Mmh, répondit Mark en fouillant dans les autres papiers.

Jaebum prépara le bouillon, coupa la viande en lamelle et commençait à faire le riz quand Mark se mit à chanter doucement en anglais une sorte de berceuse.

Marc chantait rarement vraiment, son ami fit de son mieux pour faire le moins de bruit possible et profiter de ce moment.

Il finit sa préparation, réduit le feu pour que le repas finisse tranquillement sa cuisson et retourna dans le salon s’asseoir à côté de Mark sur le tapis.

Son ami avait finit de chanter et s’était étendu sur le dos, fixant le plafond.

Jaebum hésita un moment, puis chopa la première boule de poil qu’il trouva sur le canapé depuis sa place, (Jackson, qui émit un jappement surprit), et l’installa sur ses genoux pour lui gratter le ventre.

-Et toi, demanda t-il finalement ?

-Mh ?

-Le travail ?

Mark tourna la tête vers lui et regarda Jackson, puis son ami, absent.

-Je me rapproche. Il n’est pas facile à cerner, ce Park Jinyoung.

-Qu’est ce qu’il fait, lui ?

-Ben il empiète sur mes plates bandes, comme d’habitude. Daddy n’est pas très content que quelqu’un fasse du commerce sans autorisation dans notre secteur, surtout du commerce d’objets volés.

Jaebum arrêta un instant de caresser Jackson pour glisser ses doigts dans les mèches rouges de Mark.

-Est ce que ça signifie que tu vas encore bientôt rentrer dans un état lamentable ?

-hé !

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu n’engage pas des hommes de main, comme tous les autres mafieux, d’abord.

Mark se redressa immédiatement :

-Chhhhh !! le mot qu’il ne faut pas prononcer !

Puis il retomba sur le sol avec un éclat de rire, et roula, secoué de temps en temps par son rire contenu.

Jaebum roula des yeux.

-Comme si on était sur écoute. Bon, on mange ?

-Mmh, murmura joyeusement Mark.

Jaebum se leva, chassant gentiment Jackson, puis poussa son ami du bout du pied.

-hé ! Viens m’aider à mettre la table !

-Mmh !

Mark roula de nouveau, se retrouva nez à nez avec son chien. Il le prit dans ses bras à son tour et le serra contre lui.

Jaebum mit la table tout seul finalement.

.

.

.

Jinyoung était en panique totale depuis bien trois bonnes journées quand finalement il pu s’affaler nerveusement dans le canapé de Mark avec un Jackson tout aussi sonné.

-Quoi ?

-Quoi ?

-Un mafieux ?

-Lui ?

-Jackson.

-Jinyoung.

-Il me cherche.

-Il te cherche.

-IL ME CHERCHE JACKSON

-du calme. tu n’es pas le seul Park Jinyoung.

-tu en connais un autre toi, de Park Jinyoung, qui vend des objets volés dans ce quartier de Séoul ??

-écoute. Il s’appelle Mark Tuan, tu sais de quel clan il est ? ça te dis quelque chose ?

-Non, soupira Jinyoung, on n’est pas dans les guerres intergang, j’ai toujours fais attention à ne jamais prendre partie…

**Author's Note:**

> So, do you like this one ?  
> To be honest, you can adapt it if you have better ideas than me ! (I just want to read more got7 fics, really :'))  
> Considere leaving a comment to say if you will be writting this prompt, or if you already have, leave the link of your fic for everybody to read !  
> ALSO ! Two persons can take the same prompt, since nobody will write the same thing, so take what you want !  
> Have a nice day and take care of yourself !


End file.
